


Forever

by verotile



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verotile/pseuds/verotile
Summary: It’d been almost a year since they first met and so many things had happened.[...]He met Eiji.Ash lowered his gaze to look again at the mess of unruly hair. The covers fell down a bit and now he could see his closed eyes too.Eiji came into his life like a train-wreck.





	Forever

Ash was sitting on the window sill, his gaze lost outside. The first rays of sunshine reflected on the mirrored buildings of New York City, creating an incredible show of colors. Even tho he’d been living in the city for years, the view never ceased to amaze him. The sky was painted a beautiful orange, covered by some clouds with different shades of colors. He was particularly focused on one petite cloud. It was a delicate pink cloud which form reminded him of the head of a cat. A small smile morphed his lips. He’s been compared to a cat multiple times because of his sleeping habit, the way he tends not to trust people, his touchiness and the grace and silence of his movements. Cats tho are free animals. They don’t let others tame them.

A rustling noise broke his thoughts and turned his head around to see a sleepy Eiji turning around in his bed. The covers were so high that he could only see his mop of dark hair messed up during his sleep. Ash turned his body so that he could put his back against the glass and look at the older boy. He pushed his head back against the window.

It’d been almost a year since they first met and so many things had happened. He’d lost friends: Skipper, Jennifer, Shorter…He ran a hand through his hair and took in a breath for a few seconds then released it. But he also met interesting people like Max, the only adult figure who he ever built a healthy relationship with. Max’s help during their investigation on Banana Fish was really useful and knowing that he could always turn to him whenever he needed to, was reassuring. Sometimes he even lost himself in thinking what would be like if Max really was his father but always shakes those away because of how dangerous they could be. But still, he appreciated Max’s support.

He met Eiji. 

Ash lowered his gaze to look again at the mess of unruly hair. The covers fell down a bit and now he could see his closed eyes too. Eiji came into his life like a train-wreck.

The first thing he noticed upon seeing him was the aura of innocence that surrounded him. He felt a spike of envy that slowly died down when he saw how uncomfortable he was in the place. That’s why, when Eiji asked to see his gun, he was taken off guard. Normally people would just stay away from him, be scared of him, but that Japanese boy was looking at him with sparkly, curious eyes and he just couldn’t let himself say no. When he passed him the gun, their fingers touched and for a moment he felt like an electric shock run through all of his body. “ _Who is this guy_?” he thought while watching him weight the weapon on his hands. Eiji studied it for a bit then returned it with a smile. Then the little bubble of tranquility exploded when Arthur’s men barged in and took him and Skipper away.

After that day Eiji slowly started to change. He’s been getting stronger and more confident, less scared of the situation he stumbled upon. More comfortable, almost used to it by now. And Ash hated it.

Eiji shouldn’t have been involved in all of their mess and it was all his fault. It was his fault that Eiji had been kidnapped and used as bait. It was his fault that he’d been injured. It was his fault that he’d been covered by Shorter’s blood…it shouldn’t have happened. He hated himself for how he was unable to protect him.

“Ash..” Ash snapped his head up at the sound of a sleepy voice calling him. Eiji was looking at him.

“What is it?” He asked trying to force the tears to stop. Eiji regarded him for a bit, slowly blinking then sighed and lifted the covers but didn’t move. Ash looked at him puzzled. Eiji scoffed.

“Will you hurry up and get under the covers! I’m freezing here!” Ash stared at him, then a small smile formed on his face. He got down of the window sill and got closer to the bed. He could clearly see from this close that Eiji was fighting to keep his eyes open so he quickly laid down and covered himself. The moment he put his head of the pillow, Eiji was on him. His arms sneaking around his back and his head on his chest then fell back asleep as if he never woke up. Ash looked at the mop of hair under his chin with a fond smile and pushed his hand through the dark lock feeling the boy relax even more, his breathing calm and even. Ash closed his eyes, heart filled with an emotion he never felt before.

“I wish we could stay like this **forever** ” he murmured before falling asleep.


End file.
